


Ansiedade

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Drama, One Shot, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Viktor enxergava a ansiedade como uma maldição que atormentava os corações mais puros e estava determinado a ajudar Yuri nesse caminho tortuoso para se livrar de tal sentimento.





	Ansiedade

Yuri se trancava em lugares.

Em seu quarto, no banheiro ou em qualquer outro cômodo que julgasse ser seguro para o seu isolamento de quinze minutos, nunca durava mais do que isso.

Viktor fora informado que seu mais recente pupilo treinava quando ficava ansioso, mas a coisa não parava por aí e era isso o que o preocupava. Sim, Yuri treinava quando ficava ansioso e comia descontroladamente quando ficava ainda mais ansioso e por fim, quando já não sabia mais para onde direcionar todo aquele nervosismo, se trancava sozinho em algum canto por aí.

Viktor agora encarava a porta do quarto de Yuri com um misto de curiosidade e inquietação,  _trancada._  Ele ergueu o pulso à frente do rosto para olhar o relógio, faziam-se sete minutos desde que o outro entrara naquele cômodo ás pressas para isolar-se em seu véu de pânico, em oito minutos Yuri sairia dali com um sorriso fictício no rosto dizendo alguma tolice que faria Viktor rir. E aquele riso seria exatamente como o sorriso do jovem japonês, ilusório e ilegítimo. Não porquê Viktor fizesse por mal, pelo contrário, ele entendia a necessidade de Yuri em fazer as pessoas pensarem que não havia nada de errado, que ele era perfeitamente capaz de lidar com a pressão e o afligimento que o atormentavam tanto.

Yuri não era confiante e isso era um problema. Viktor precisava que ele desenvolvesse sua segurança, por isso escolheu  _Eros_ para ele, no entanto...

_Seis minutos._

O que fez Yuri ser daquele jeito?

Viktor ouvira histórias de todos os seus familiares e amigos, o jovem patinava desde sempre, os patins eram uma extensão de seu corpo e o rinque era  _parte dele,_  então por quê? Alguma coisa grave e ameaçadora para sua auto-estima acontecera em certo ponto de sua vida ou ele apenas tivera o azar de ser uma daquelas pessoas incríveis que foram amaldiçoadas com a ansiedade.

 _Maldição_  era uma palavra muito forte, mas era desse modo que Viktor via tal sentimento. Afinal, como se deveria chamar algo que não deixava as pessoas enxergarem o quanto eram especiais? Como se deveria chamar algo fazia a luz de Yuri se apagar cada vez que ele se via diante de um conflito ou de algo que pudesse causar grande impacto em sua vida? Que fazia seu coração bater em desespero como se ele estivesse prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco ou coisa do tipo? E que então o fazia sair correndo em disparada para deixar-se explodir internamente, em algum lugar onde ninguém pudesse ver aquilo que ele julgava ser uma fraqueza imperdoável.

 _Não havia crime no mundo que tornava alguém merecedor de tal maldição,_  pensou Viktor.

_Quatro minutos._

Agora era Viktor quem se encontrava ansioso, angustiado por não conseguir ajudar Yuri, receoso pela possibilidade de ser incapaz de fazer algo pelo outro.  _Aquela maldição era contagiante talvez?_

De repente o russo se viu remoendo pensamentos que de vez em quando o entristeciam, pensamentos de que ele não era tão bom assim, de que seu auge já havia passado assim como seu brilho, que as pessoas o viam como um patinador gasto pelo tempo e pela fama e que o fato de ele ter partido para o Japão para ser treinador só reforçava isso. 

Aquela sensação provavelmente não era nada comparável à que Yuri sentia no momento, mas não deixava de pesar em seu peito, de fazer seu coração e sua garganta darem saltos e piruetas de um jeito bastante desagradável.

_Dois minutos._

Mas quem o estava fazendo pensar desse jeito se não ele mesmo? Por acaso as pessoas haviam dito que ele não era tão bom assim? Por acaso Yuri havia confessado à ele que não tinha o mínimo de esperança de que Viktor pudesse ajudá-lo? Não, nada disso havia acontecido, aqueles eram  _só_  pensamentos,  _só_  suposições tolas que não tinham a menor importância. Entretanto Viktor sabia bem que aquelas suposições imprecisas e precipitadas poderiam se instalar na cabeça de alguém como um asqueroso parasita, sugando toda e qualquer fé que seu hospedeiro pudesse ter.

Um minuto se passou e a porta do quarto de Yuri se abriu, seus óculos estavam desalinhados e ele presenteou Viktor com um sorriso quando o avistou, um sorriso nada mais do que simulado.

Viktor gostaria de poder livrar Yuri daquela infestação de parasitas da mente, de acabar com aquela maldição que causava pânico em um coração tão puro. O russo não se contentava em manter seu desejo só no  _"gostaria"_ , não, ele  _faria_  aquilo acontecer e, com essa convicção imune à qualquer contaminação negativa, sorriu com toda a sinceridade para Yuri e o pegou pela mão deixando-o inegavelmente confuso enquanto o arrastava para fora daquele quarto, daquele isolamento. 

— P-para onde estamos indo? — indagou o jovem de cabelos negros.

— Eu não sei e não faça suposições, apenas me siga!

— Acho que não tenho escolha... — Yuri murmurou para si mesmo, porém Viktor ouviu e sentiu a mão do outro ficar tensa.

— É claro que você tem! — exclamou Viktor parando de andar de repente e quase fazendo Yuri se chocar contra as suas costas. — Ouça, você pode soltar a minha mão e ir por conta própria ou pode deixar-se ser levado por mim... assim como você se permite ser guiado pelos sentimentos sombrios que o fizeram se trancar em seu quarto há quinze minutos. 

Não era tão simples assim, é claro que não era, mas fazer Yuri refletir sobre aquilo poderia ser um bom jeito de começar as coisas.

— E então? — Viktor voltou a dizer, Yuri parecia compreender bem o que ele estava falando e hesitante se desvencilhou com delicadeza de sua mão sorrindo para ele logo em seguida, dessa vez o mais verdadeiramente possível. — Você é realmente incrível, Yuri, jamais duvide de si mesmo.

Viktor não disse nada, mas queria segurar a mão de Yuri outra vez — em outra ocasião, não para guia-lo cegamente por aí, mas para mostrar que estava ao seu lado e que o via como um igual, como um verdadeiro patinador, nada menos do que isso. 

Yuri não era inferior à ele, Yuri não era inferior à ninguém e precisava entender isso.


End file.
